


Submit To Change

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual George Weasley, Bisexual Viktor Krum, Bottom George Weasley, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Power Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is So a OTP, Top Viktor Krum, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Occasionally they like to switch things up, and it has George desperate for more every time.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/George Weasley
Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959394
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Submit To Change

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the HP Daddy Mini Fest: BINGO! on Tumblr. Because I can not turn down an excuse for smut drabbles.
> 
> I'm seriously starting to question whether or not there is such thing as to much smut, and I swear if another character tries to say good boy I'm going to have them smacked in the bollocks or clit. 
> 
> All this Viktor/George though is soooooo turning into another fic. One shot, multi chapter, idk but it is fucking happening. 
> 
> HP Daddy Square Prompt: Power Play

They didn't do it often. Usually once a month as a reward for the bloke being so well behaved, or if one of them was just in need of it. Either way it was a fun change up for the both of them. 

George tried hard not to be pressed into the wall. While he enjoyed the occasional bottoming, Krum’s thick shaft shoved up his arse, he was still the one in charge. It’s why he pushed his arse out for the Bulgarian to give him more. Find that perfect angle that hit his prostate just right. 

When he felt the beautiful brush of nerves he groaned happily, dropping his head forward. It was what always made it worth it. He wanted that stroke of intensity, vulnerability, and just chaos that could blind him if Viktor played him just right. Thankfully their last year together paired with their high sex drives, they knew each other’s bodies inside and out. 

Losing himself in the moment, where it felt like his eyes were vibrating from building pleasure, Krum put a hand in-between his shoulder blades. His arms gave way causing his face to end up against the brick as he started thrusting into him with all his lower body strength. Driving his cock into him repeatedly. 

“Bollocks….” the redhead moaned with mixed feelings having been taken off guard. 

“You like it,” Viktor chuckled behind him, and he wasn’t wrong. 

George clenched his arse around the bloke’s causing him to growl, and thrust harder past the resistance, which made him mewl. Krum submitted to him, but sure as hell made him no less of a strong man. One that was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Quickly the redhead grabbed his bobbing cock, stroking it in time with the Bulgarians brutal panting pace. Heavy and hard. That's how they always shagged, regardless. 

Squeezing his eyes shut the tidal wave started washing through him. George tried not to cry out like a bloody virgin experiencing his first orgasm. The bloke did things to him though when they exchanged power. It had him fisting himself through it all, splattering the wall with his come. 

The Bulgarian continued to grunt and growl against the back of his neck, seeking his own release as he thrust with abandonment. Until finally he let out a breathless moan, stilling for a before slowly grinding against his tighten arse again, milking himself of the pleasure.

George caught his breath with a smile, relaxing his hole, allowing the bloke to enjoy himself. Once he stopped he managed a laugh, straightening them both upright by standing back up. His bollocks felt relieved of the pressure they had carried, and his body hummed happily. 

Turning around, still stuck between his arms, he cupped Viktors face in his hands before kissing him gently on the lips. “That's a good boy” was at the tip of his tongue. Yet he found himself wanting to ask if they were going to make this more. 


End file.
